Leviathan (Draykin2)
Please leave all overcoats, canes and top-hats with the doorman From that moment, you'll be out of place and under-dressed I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring end warning: there's a brief mention of drugs/chemicals in the song lyrics. Unremarkable. Average. These are the things that come to mind when one sets eyes on Leviathan. He doesn't stand out in a crowd, and when you do notice him, you wouldn't expect anything odd. Charming? Perhaps. Normal? A reasonable assumption. Unfortunately, that assumption isn't as reasonable as one may think. When you're in black slacks With accentuating off-white pinstripes, whoa Everything goes according to plan Appearance Leviathan is a pretty average looking SeaWing, with sea green scales and a light bluish underbelly. His eyes are a startling candy-red, standing out harshly from the green of his face. His photophores are a paler electric blue and have a ragged shape, which is by far his most unusual feature, although not too unusual. I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it Because you say so under your breath You're reading lips, when did he get all confident? Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer? Never looked better and you can't stand it Personality Leviathan is quite the odd one. He always wears an unnerving smile everywhere he goes, as if there's a hilarious joke following him around that only he can comprehend. He always carries an uncanny air about him, and sometimes you can just feel that he's there in a room, even if you can't see him. Despite this, he can easily play a polite, charming character. He's scarily good at making others like him, considering what he gets up to when no one's watching him. ok this is where im startting to rework him instead of emotionless murderer he's like. genuinely charming and fun to be around! he's a little weird n offputting and hes clearly obsessed w death and crime so thats weird but people dont think too much of it Next is a trip to the, the ladies' room in vain, and I bet you just can't keep up with (keep up) With these fashionistas, and Tonight, tonight, you are you are, a whispering campaign I bet to them, your name is cheap I bet to them, you look like- shh... History Leviathan was born into the lap of luxury, given everything he ever wanted. His parents were extremely wealthy, former SeaWing royalty that had decided to leave the palace and live in their own mansion. And since Leviathan was their only child, he could be spoiled rotten. His dragonet years were spent alternating between his tutor, who taught him basic skills and etiquette, and the private library contained within the mansion. Very rarely was it that he went in public, and when he did, any interactions he had with his peers were brief and lacking any substance. Whenever he was in his vast library, the only books he ever seemed to read were crime novels. One day, his parents were both found dead in their beds, poison slipped into their meals. The culprit was never found, and so Leviathan became the master of the mansion. Leviathan was understandably distressed. After gaining control, Leviathan hosted a grand party there. He invited anyone that his parents had even vaguely known, announcing that the party was in memory of them. A celebration of their lives, if you will. Of course, Leviathan was using it as a celebration of a different kind. As the partygoers danced in the ballroom, Leviathan cornered and killed his first victim, an innocent IceWing named Balefrost. But he made a mistake, and accidentally let Balefrost's daughter see. Instead of killing her too, however, he struck a deal with the terrified young dragon. Work as his assistant, and never tell anyone about what she'd seen, and he would let her live. And so she did. Leviathan still owns the mansion to this day. No one has found out about his murderous habits yet, and those who almost did were silenced quickly. His frequently-hosted parties draw in flocks of dragons from all over Pyrrhia, who all come to marvel over how kind and charming the host is. So what if a couple dragons disappear at every party? Accidents happen, and obviously, it's not Leviathan's fault. At least, that's all they know. okay so i still gotta rework thsi to make it less agressively edgy but basically like levi was born rich and read a lot of crime novels his parents were murdered by someone leaving levi in charge of the fortunes and he was sad about his parents but also was like "bro i can do that too" so whenever he hosts parties he'll steal from his guests and also murder them sometimes because oops he only does it for fun he needs a better hobby Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!" Oh, and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table They just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin Gallery Leviathandude.png|old nasty art by me stab.png|stab betterleviathan.png|better art And I know, and I know it just doesn't feel like A night out, with no one sizing you up I've never been so surreptitious, so of course You'll be distracted when I spike the punch! Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Content (Draykin2)